Anime crack
by kisecchi95
Summary: disuatu hari saat Kagami dan Kuroko berjalan-jalan. apakah yang terjadi ? just read
1. Chapter 1

tittle : anime crack

disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket - Fujita-sensei

Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

Dragon ball - Akira Toriyama

warning : OOC, humor nanggung dan lain lainnya

enjoy read minna

* * *

chapter 1

Suatu hari Kuroko sedang jalan jalan dengan Kagami. Di suatu sudut jalan terlihat banyak kerumunan orang yang ribut. Kuroko dan Kagami pun penasaran akhirnya mereka pun menghampiri kerumunan orang itu.

Disana ada anak laki-laki yang begitu berbeda dengannya. Rambut berwarna hitam mancung keatas. Anak itu memakai baju yang aneh akhirnya Kuroko dan Kagami pun pergi meninggalkan kerumunan itu.

"Ka..me..ka..me..." teriak anak lelaki itu sambil memusatkan tangannya disamping badannya.

"Haaaaaaaa...!" Sebuah cahaya bulat melesat cepat mengarah ke Kuroko dan Kagami. Kagami merasakan sesuatu mendekat dan langsung melihat arahnya.

"Kuroko!" Teriak Kagami sambil berlari jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kuroko dengan sigap menjaga jaraknya antara dirinya dan cahaya itu. Dan bersiap siap untuk melakukan pass. Cahaya itu mendekat dan Kuroko pun melakukan pass pada Kagami.

Kagami melompat dan mendunk cahaya itu. Melesat dengan begitu cepat. Ternyata anak lelaki itu adalah goku.

"Simatta.. Tadi adalah cahaya yang bisa menghancurkan kota. Jangan sampai cahaya itu jatuh Kuroko" teriak Kagami memberi penjelasan pada Kuroko.

"Hai, Kagami-kun" Kuroko menyetujuinya.

"Ayo kita bergegas Kuroko"

Kagami berlari dan disusul oleh Kuroko. Dan dari jauh terlihat sesosok dua lelaki dan satu perempuan yang sama-sama menggunakan pakaian aneh.

Cahaya itu makin dekat dan semakin dekat.

"Sasuke.. Ada bahaya!" Teriak seorang perempuan berambut pink yang menggunakan ikat kepala berlambangkan lambang yang tak pernah dilihat oleh Kagami dan Kuroko.

"Sa..sasuke ?" Teriak Kagami.

"Sasuke-kun ? Siapa dia Kagami-kun" tanya Kuroko sambil terus berlari mengejar cahaya itu.

"Kenapa dia ada disini ? Inikan anime Kurobas, kenapa ada dia ?" Tanya Kagami bingung.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Kagami. Sasuke hanya melirik kepada Kagami.

"Cahaya itu berbahaya. Bisa-bisa kota ini hancur"

Sasuke pun mengeluarkan susanoo nya dan bersiap-siap untuk menghalau cahaya itu. Dari susanoonya keluar sebuah tongkat panjang. Tongkat kasti.

"A..apa ? Kasti ?" Seru seluruh orang kecuali Sasuke. Dan Sasuke pun memblok cahaya itu keatas.

"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke. Shinobi terhebat dan terkuat dalam kasti" teriak Sasuke OOC.

Semua tak bisa berkomentar apapun dan terdiam beribu bahasa. Akhirnya, cahaya itu pun melesat keatas dan meledak. Dan ternyata cahaya itu adalah Kembang api.

"He ? Hanabi ?" Kagami terheran dengan kejadian barusan.

"Hahahaha! Ternyata kalian tertipu dengan jurus Kamehameha no Hanabi" teriak Goku dengan ketawa yang aneh (?)

* * *

ini adalah ff teraneh ? pokoknya RnR deh hehe


	2. Chapter 2

tittle : anime crack

disclaimer :

kuroko no basket - Fujita-sensei

shingeki no kyojin - hajime isayama

enjoy read minna

* * *

"Hey, Shin-chan, ayo kita main ps" ajak Takao pada Midorima yang biasa ia panggil Shin-chan itu yang sedang memperhatikan beberapa ikan peliharaannya.

"PS ? Kau seperti anak kecil saja nanodayo" balas sang surai hijau yang masih saja memperhatikan ikan-ikan miliknya itu.

"Bukan begitu Shin-chan! Ayo kita main PS baru" ajak Takao tanpa menyerah mengajaknya.

"Baiklah nodayo. Tapi, bukan karena aku ingin main, hanya saja aku kasihan padamu nanodayo"

Akhirnya Midorima pun menerima ajakan Takao dan mulai duduk di depan televisi sebari mempersiapkan stik PSnya dan lucky itemnya.

"Kita akan main apa nanodayo ?"

"Main ini.." Kata Takao sambil memperlihatkan kaset yang ada ditangannya.

"I..itu..." Kata-kata Midorima terhenti setelah melihat kaset PS yang di pegang Takao.

"Hehe.. Ini baru loh Shin-chan"

"Ini adalah kaset Limited Edition yang dijual hanya dalam waktu satu minggu! Harganya pun sangat mahal!" Teriak Midorima OOC.

"Ahhaha~ ini masih murah dari pada item luckymu waktu itu Shin-chan, bahkan aku mendapatkannya gratis karena ayahku bekerja di tempat game ini dibuat"

"Sugeeeeeeeeeee! Ayo kita main saja nanodayo"

Mereka pun mulai memainkan game tersebut. Namun, saat mereka memencet tombol 'start' ada cahaya yang menyilaukan dari televisi. Mereka hanya bisa menutup matanya. Tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Bahkan Takao si mata elang pun tak bisa melihatnya.

"Ini ?" Seru Midorima sambil melihat sekitar tempat mereka duduk.

"Shin-chan! Yabeee! Ini dunia game!" Seru Takao berisik.

"Game start" terdengar suara operator game yang akan memulai game tersebut.

Datang lah segerombolan zombie dari arah kanan Takao dan Midorima. Sedangkan dari arah kiri keluar para titan yang juga bergerombolan.

Perang antara zombi dan titan pun akan segera dimulai. Zombi yang dipimpin oleh Kenji sedangkan titan oleh Kolosal Titan. Mereka sudah memasang kuda-kuda untuk memulai pertarungan. Namun, dari arah sana..

"Woy! Itu laptop gue, balikin!" Teriak titan berambut coklat.

"Eren! Tungguin gue napa! Udah relain aja tuh laptop buat si Armor" balas titan berambut pirang dengan OOCnya.

"Jangan! Disitu banyak koleksi gue!"

"Yaelah, cuman koleksi filmblue doang! Lu kan bisa download lagi"

"Anie! Lu diem napa sih ? Bikin gue makin kesel aja sih!" Balas si Eren kesel.

"Ahhahaha! Kejar gue kalau lu bisa Erenita"

"E-E-erenita ?" Eren terkejut dengan apa yang diomongin si Armor.

Mereka kejar-kejaran tanpa hentinya. Midorima dan Takao sweatdrop ngeliat game yang satu ini. Berharap bisa buru-buru pulang.

Dari belakang ada seseorang berambut hitam datang menggunakan manufaktur 3D. Memakai baju putih dan celemek. Dan berhenti di atas pundak Eren.

"Cepetan balik kagak lu ?" Kata si pria bersurai hitam sambil mencoba memukul si titan Eren.

"Le-Le-Levi heichou ?" Eren terkejut.

"Liatin itu dirumah cucian numpuk bukan bantuin gue bebersih rumah malah ngurusih laptop jelek begituan"

"Ba-baiklah" Eren mengikuti perkataan sang (?)

"Eren ku sayang, tunggu aku~~" teriak Annie OOC.

Dari belakang Annie muncul kabut hitam yang begitu pekat yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Annie mencoba memberanikan diri menoleh ke belakang. Dan benar saja, semua aura itu adalah berasal dari Mikasa si Wanita Tsuyoi.

"Annie, jangan berani-beraninya mengganggu may honey!"

Takao dan Midorima yang nyasar ke dunia lain itu pun hanya bisa sweatdrop dan berharap game sialan ini bisa berakhir.

* * *

oiya, untuk ff yang ini memang aku sengaja buat anime ini gaje. karena memang otak lagi gaje ahhaha~~ #abaikan

untuk .5872682 aku buatnya berbeda ditiap chapter hehe~~ baca terus yah #maunya

enjoy read minnacchoi~~

mind to RnR


End file.
